The use of chimney liner systems are typical for masonry and box chimneys, which facilitate the evacuation of fumes and gases from boilers, fireplaces, stoves, furnaces, hot water heaters, and the like from a given structure. Such structures include, but are not limited to, buildings, houses, and factories.
Conventional chimney liners are typically formed in linear sections by manufactures in lengths, for example of 50 foot sections and have a diameter on average of five (5″) to twenty (20″) inches. The linear sections are then coiled in five-to-six (5-6′) foot diameters for compact shipping. Once received at a site for installation, the coils are manually straightened by the installers, which is a labor intensive process because the construction of the conventional liners are inflexible, holding most any shape in which the liner is positioned by the force of an automated coiler or manually by an operator.
Further discussion of conventional liners is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,147 that issued on Jul. 11, 1989 and invented by Donald M. Townsend et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,147 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.